I Wanna Know What Love Is
by vanessamatos
Summary: Cameron resolve após pedir demissão ao House ir atrás do Chase e colocar em xeque seus reais sentimentos


Título: I Wanna Know What Love Is  
Autor: Vanessa Matos

**Gênero: **Romance

**Shipper:** Allison Cameron/ Robert Chase (Chameron)  
**Advertências:** Tem cena de sexo...então melhor ter cuidado...

**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Completa:** (X) Yes () No  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagem não pertencem a mim...

BETA: Fernanda (Muito obrigada!)

**NOTAS:-** Essa fic se passa no episodio 03X24: - "_Human Error_"

-Fic feita para Challenge de Novembro do fórum Need For Fic

-Narrada pela Cameron.

**Capa: .**

**SINOPSE: **_Cameron resolve após pedir demissão ao House ir atrás do Chase e colocar em xeque seus reais sentimentos. Minha versão para a famosa cena Chameron ao som de I Wanna Know What Love Is._

_I Wanna Know What Love Is (Quero saber o que é o amor)_

Foi necessário reunir todas as minhas forças para finalmente colocar pra fora tudo aquilo que estava engasgado em minha garganta e queimando em meu coração. Dei um tempo pra mim. Repensei toda a minha vida. E os maus passos dados pelo caminho. Os anos estavam passando pelos meus olhos e cada vez mais ia me fechando para o amor. Tinha medo de me entregar novamente de corpo e alma a alguém e me machucar. Mas, quando menos esperei, esse sentimento foi tomando conta de mim. Por mais que negasse. Havia sido laçada e traída no meu próprio jogo.

Agora me encontrava parada em frente ao seu apartamento. Tentando ganhar coragem para seguir em frente e concluir aquilo que me propus a fazer. Minhas mãos suavam, minha garganta estava seca, meu peito doía devido à intensidade que meu coração palpitava.

O tempo nessa segunda-feira estava agradável em Princeton. Pessoas caminhavam intensamente pela calçada, perdidas em seus pensamentos. Enquanto permanecia aqui dentro do meu carro olhando para a janela que dava para seu apartamento, onde uma luz clara me dava a certeza que **ele **estava em casa.

_**I**____**gotta take a little time**_

_**A little time to think things over**_

_**I better read between the lines**_

_**In case I need it when I'm colder**_

Por que as coisas parecem sempre mais fáceis do que realmente são? Quando estava em casa, no conforto do meu lar, e todas as minhas fichas haviam caído e decidir vim aqui colocar tudo pra fora, naquele momento parecia uma tarefa fácil, mas depois de 1 hora, sentada dentro de um automóvel, percebi que seria a tarefa mais árdua de toda a minha vida.

Nunca fui uma pessoa de desistir das coisas quando um obstáculo surgia, e não seria agora que isso me aconteceria. Respirei fundo, dei dois socos no volante, gritei internamente, abrir a porta e segui em direção a entrada do seu apartamento.

Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei parada em frente ao interfone. Cada segundo que o momento se aproximava, a coragem tentava me abandonar. Um casal simpático de velhinhos estava saindo do edifício, e sorriram pra mim. Respondi com um sorriso gentil, e ajudei-os segurando a enorme porta de madeira, agradeceram e seguiram seu caminho, me dando uma excelente oportunidade de seguir em frente com meu plano.

Já havia estado algumas vezes em seu apartamento enquanto mantínhamos o nosso não relacionamento, baseado meramente em sexo, imposto por mim na tentativa de frear qualquer sentimento que pudesse surgir entre nós, sem me dar conta que isso seria impossível, tendo em vista que meu coração já se encontrava balançado por ele.

Entrei no elevador, apertei o número 5, quinto andar, apartamento 502. A subida pareceu uma eternidade. Quando finalmente a porta do elevador abriu foi como se tivesse levado um choque em meu peito. Meu coração começou a bombear o sangue com mais intensidade, meu peito doía, minhas mãos continuavam a suar, e minha garganta ardia. Respirei fundo, controlando minha respiração, agradecia aos céus pelas aulas de yoga, comecei há relaxar um pouco, mas o medo e a ansiedade já haviam se apoderado de todo o meu corpo.

Dei alguns socos na enorme porta de madeira e o som característico ecoou no local. Escutei passos em minha direção, e minha respiração foi ficando escassa, minha mão tremia de leve, e meu coração teimava em querer pular do meu peito.

_**In my life**_

_**There's been heartache and pain**_

_**I don't know**_

_**If I can face it again**_

Inspirava e expirava tentando manter uma sincronia na minha respiração, mas era uma tarefa impossível. A porta foi aberta e quase tive um infarto.

Ele encontrava-se totalmente suado. Em seu peito másculo nu, onde alguns pêlos ralos encontravam-se grudados, não consegui desgrudar meus olhos. Mordi meu lábio inferior e um suspiro saiu sem nem ao menos conseguir evitá-lo. Trajava uma bermuda desgastada preta, a qual não escondia suas belas e fortes pernas. Seu cabelo estava molhado como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam. Seus lábios inicialmente esboçaram um enorme sorriso, como se estivesse feliz em me ver, mas seu olhar tornou-se curioso e questionável.

Por mim ficaria uma eternidade aqui parada contemplando esse deus em forma de homem. Comecei a sentir todo o meu corpo arder. Mas, tinha vindo aqui com um propósito e não iria embora sem cumpri-lo. Ele continuava me olhando, confuso. Sem entender minha presença ali em seu território. Estralava meus dedos nervosa e depois de muito lutar contra minha razão, consegui finalmente pronuncia uma palavra.

Cameron: Oi!

Chase: Oi!

Cameron: Hoje é terça-feira!

_**Can't stop now**_

_**I've traveled so far**_

_**To change this lonely life**_

Resolvi começar usando a frase que ele havia criado pra nós. Uma forma de sempre me lembrar o quanto gostava de mim, e o quanto estava sendo teimosa em não aceitar o seu amor e carinho. Ele sorri, descansando a mão que apoiava na lateral da porta, abrindo-a mais. Um som calmo ecoava no interior do apartamento. Pude enxergar um pouco o local, e algumas garrafas de cerveja eram bem nítidas.

Chase: Não! Hoje é segunda-feira!

Cameron: É. Eu sei. Mas, é que não consegui esperar até amanhã.

Seu sorriso aumentou de intensidade, e o brilho em seus olhos também. Mas, ele continuava ali parado apenas esperando minha reação. É claro que ainda não havia deixado claro minha visita repentina no meio da noite.

Cameron: Posso?

Apontei para o interior do apartamento.

Chase: Claro. Que cabeça a minha. Pode entrar.

Ele abre mais a porta me dando passagem. O local estava meio bagunçado. Mas continuava da mesma forma que me lembrava. Tirei meu casaco e cachecol. Ele gentilmente guarda os dois detrás da enorme porta de madeira.

Cameron: Atrapalho algo?

Chase: Você? Nunca! Estava apenas me exercitando um pouco.

Ele anda até uma mesinha que havia no centro da sala e apanha uma cerveja.

Chase: Aceita uma?

Cameron: Não obrigada. Não vim aqui para isso.

Chase: Bem. Já que tocou no assunto. Por que está aqui Allison?

Havia esquecido como meu nome suava tão intimamente vindo dos seus lábios. Quando estávamos assim, apenas os dois, costumávamos tratamos pelo primeiro nome, esquecendo as formalidades do nosso trabalho.

Cameron: Primeiramente. Não faço mais parte da equipe de diagnóstico do House!

Chase: Como?

Cameron: Entreguei minha carta de demissão.

Chase: Por que?

Cameron: O trabalho não costuma mais ser como era. Sem o Foreman, e agora você. Não me vejo mais fazendo parte da equipe de diagnóstico do House. Cansei. Quero um novo começo.

Chase: Hum. Entendo. Bem vindo ao grupo dos desempregados.

Cameron: É por isso que também estou aqui. Conversei com a Cuddy. Bem. Fomos despedidos na equipe de diagnóstico do House, não do Princeton- Plasboro.

Chase: Hum. Então ainda tenho um emprego. Obrigado pela boa noticia.

Ele bebe o restante do liquido que havia na garrafa. E continua ali. Sem camisa, totalmente suado em minha frente, fazendo minha mente imaginar mil maneiras de abusar desse seu corpo magnífico. Foco, Allison! Foco!

Chase: Algo me diz que não veio aqui apenas para me dar essa noticia.

Cameron: Sempre certo. Na verdade não vim aqui para lhe dar essa noticia. Ela era apenas uma desculpa.

Chase: Imaginei. Então a que devo a honra dessa visita!

Minha garganta estava seca devido ao enorme nervosismo. Engoli em seco. Esfreguei minhas mãos. Encontravam-se totalmente suadas. Sinto uma gotícula de suor escorrer pela minha testa. Fazia um frio no lado de fora, mas dentro desse apartamento as coisas ferviam. Sentia meu corpo queimando.

Chase: Acho que realmente precisa de uma cerveja.

Ele me conhecia bem. Resolvi aceitar a oferta. Precisava resfriar meus ânimos e minha garganta.

Cameron: Vou aceitar.

Em uma velocidade incrível. Foi em direção à geladeira tirou uma cerveja, abriu e me ofereceu. Tomei a mesma sem respirar. Engolindo quase todo o conteúdo.

Ele continua me olhando. Com seu sorriso irresistível. E seu olhar conquistador. Coloquei a garrafa quase vazia em uma cômoda. Respirei fundo. E resolvi colocar as coisas em xeque, finalmente.

Cameron: Devo-lhe desculpas pela forma com que lhe tratei. Foi errado ter lhe proposto...

Chase: Hum. Entendi. Está falando do nosso não relacionamento.

Cameron: Exatamente. Não foi certo. Brinquei com seus sentimentos.

Chase: Sou um homem crescido, Allison. Sabia onde estava me metendo. Sabia das conseqüências e dos riscos. Não me deve desculpas.

Cameron: Devo sim, Robert. Quando veio e me revelou seus sentimentos, lhe descartei como um objeto. Não foi certo. Sinto muito.

Chase: Você sentia algo por mim. Sei disso. E foi por isso que me descartou daquela forma. Por isso que fugiu.

Cameron: É um bom homem, Robert. Inteligente, sexy e, acima de tudo, um amigo maravilhoso. Merece alguém que lhe faça feliz.

Chase: É você que quero. É você. Apenas você.

Ele se aproxima. Seu corpo me chamando. Deixando-me muito mais confusa. Aqueles olhos pedintes...

Cameron: Não posso!

Chase: Por que?

Cameron: Não sei como...

Chase: Não sabe como?

Cameron: Amar, Robert. Não sei o que é amor!

Chase: Mais você foi casada...

Cameron: Com o David. Mais nunca o amei. As coisas foram acontecendo tão rapidamente. O diagnostico, o pedido... Tive medo de negá-lo seu último desejo. Mas, sentia algo. Um carinho especial, mas não era amor. Nunca foi. Casei mais por pena e gratidão.

Chase: Sinto muito.

Cameron: Não sinta. Não é sua culpa.

Chase: E o House?

Cameron: O House? Era apenas capricho. Queria ter aquilo que não podia.

Chase: E por mim? Era apenas capricho também?

Cameron: Solidão. Você parecia a pessoa certa no momento certo. Precisa de companhia e parecia tão fácil. Mas, devia ter imaginado as conseqüências. E sai do nosso não relacionamento balançada.

Chase: Balançada? Defina balançada!

Cameron: Por mais que negasse pra mim mesma. Havia algo ali. Mais que sexo.

Chase: O sexo era bom.

Cameron: Muito bom.

Trocamos um sorriso cúmplice. Enquanto ele aproveitava a descontração para se aproximar mais. Nossos corpos ficaram poucos centímetros um do outro.

Cameron: Mas, o que mais sinto falta daquela época não é do sexo em si. Mas, do que fazíamos após o ato propriamente dito. O jeito carinhoso que lia pra mim enquanto alisava minhas costas ou quando ficávamos conversando sobre os casos enquanto tomávamos um banho juntos na minha banheira... Sinto a sua falta!

Ele sorri. Um sorriso tão discreto, mas ao menos tempo tão encantador.

Chase: Sente a minha falta!

Cameron: É sinto! Mas...

Chase: Mas...

Cameron: É complicado...

Chase: Complicado?

Cameron: Não sei como fazer isso. Não sei nem por que estou aqui. Pela primeira vez em minha vida segui meu coração em vez da minha razão...

Chase: E fico feliz por isso!

Cameron: Mas, não sei como... Não sei amar! Nunca amei ninguém. É tudo muito surreal pra mim. Sinto que necessito de você! É a única pessoa que pode fazer isso...

Suas mãos pela primeira vez nessa noite tocam as minhas. As deles estão quentes, ferviam, as minhas devido ao nervosismo encontravam-se frias. Seus dedos delicados afastam uns fios de cabelo que teimaram em cair sobre minha face. Toca-me gentilmente fazendo meu peito arder. Dando-me a certeza. A coragem que tanto me faltou durante todo esse tempo.

Cameron: Ensina-me a te amar.

_**I wanna know what love is**_

_**I want you to show me**_

_**I wanna feel what love is**_

_**I know you can show me**_

Pela primeira vez em minha vida. Abri mão do meu controle. Eu, que sempre tive todo o controle sobre a minha vida, implorava por ajuda. Implorava ao homem que havia plantado uma semente em meu peito, que completasse a tarefa e me ensinasse a amá-lo.

Ele estava sério. Nossos olhos se encaravam constantemente. Seus dedos tocam meus lábios. E finalmente aquele sorriso que tanto amava é esboçado. Um som do seu relógio de parede ecoa no ambiente. A terça-feira começava a dar o ar da graça. Um novo dia...

Cameron: É terça-feira! Eu gosto de você.

Ele deixa uma enorme gargalhada ecoar. Um som tão simples, mas que pra mim tinha um enorme significado. Ansiava pelos seus lábios nos meus. E sem ter noção dos meus atos. Mordia fortemente meu lábio inferior. Sinto suas mãos deslizar para minha cintura puxando meu corpo de encontro ao seu. Sua pele fervia. Deslizo minhas mãos pelas suas costas, sentido cada centímetro da sua pele contra a minha. Estacionou-as em sua cintura, sem desviar meus olhos dos seus. Podia me perder no azul dos seus olhos por toda a eternidade.

Chase: É, tem razão, é terça-feira. E eu te amo.

Uma coisa que nunca me esqueceria era do gosto dos seus beijos. Eram doces. Não um doce comum. Era algo que nunca havia sentido em toda a minha existência. Era viciante. Um mero roçar de lábios que aos poucos foram se tornando urgentes. Cada beijo, cada toque de língua, cada centímetro que explorávamos a boca um do outro fazia o desejo aprisionado ir aos poucos de libertando. Não saberia dizer como havia conseguido viver tanto tempo sem ele. Havia se tornado um vicio. E se tinha certeza de uma coisa em minha vida, de agora em diante, era de que não viveria mais um dia sem sentir esse gosto, esses toques, sem esse homem.

_**Gonna take a little time**_

_**A little time to look around me**_

_**I've got nowhere left to hide**_

_**It looks like love's finally found me**_

Percorria sua pele nua, enquanto meus lábios entre um beijo e outro deixava meus gemidos escaparem sem controle. O ar foi ficando escasso é obrigado a cessar os beijos. Descanso minha cabeça sobre seu ombro enquanto permanecíamos abraçados. Sentindo nossos corações batendo numa mesma intensidade.

Minha mente flutuava. Antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa. Sou tirada dos meus devaneios. Ele segura meu queixo gentilmente enquanto me olhava profundamente.

Chase: Vou te amar. Hoje, agora e sempre. E vamos descobrindo um ao outro assim... Lentamente... Temos todo o tempo do mundo. Juntos... Hoje é o dia mais feliz de toda a minha vida!

Cameron: Eu quero sentir o que é o amor. Hoje, agora e sempre com você. Por que sei que se alguém é capaz disso, esse alguém é você! Doutor Robert Chase!

Ele ri. E cola nossos lábios. Entre tropeços e beijos vamos caminhando em direção ao seu quarto, enquanto os restantes das nossas roupas foram ficando pelo caminho. Quando me deitou delicadamente sobre a sua macia cama trajava apenas minha lingerie, uma calcinha e um sutiã de renda preta, enquanto ele apenas sua boxer branca, a qual não escondia seu estado de excitação por mim. Se bem me lembrava dessa parte tão "especial" do seu corpo. Senti um arrepio tomar conta do meu corpo, e meus suspiros me entregariam, se meu olhar já não tivesse revelado a ele meu objeto de desejo.

Deslizo minhas mãos pelo seu peito estacionando na sua barriga de tanquinho enquanto mordiscava meu lábio tentando demonstrar meu olhar mais sexy que consigo esboçar. Ele segura minha mão deslizando-a sobre o tecido da boxer fazendo-me sentir toda a extensão da sua masculinidade já tão ereta e pronta pra mim.

Chase: Ele sentiu sua falta.

Gemi em resposta. Foi difícil conseguir raciocinar depois de ouvi-lo sussurrar tão sensualmente isso tão perto do meu ouvido.

Cameron: Também senti a falta dele.

Ele vai deitando lentamente seu corpo sobre o meu sem encostá-lo permanecendo apoiando sobre as mãos, enquanto que ia aproximando sua face do meu pescoço depositando beijos e pequenas mordidas no local fazendo-me gemer em contra partida. Desce seus lábios pelo meu colo, enquanto que com uma das mãos consegue desabotoar meu sutiã, livrando-se do mesmo revelando meus mamilos totalmente enrijecidos.

Seu dedo toca-os fazendo-me arquear o corpo violentamente. Seus dentes cravam no lóbulo da minha orelha e em vez de dor sinto uma onda que envia um sinal de calor para o centro das minhas coxas, fazendo a umidade já crescente na região ultrapassarem a barreira do tecido. Sinto sua voz rouca mandando mais calor para meu centro.

Chase: E eles? Sentiram minha falta?

Cameron: Si... Simm...

Substitui os dedos pela sua língua molhada e ágil. O calor era crescente. Ele conseguia com poucos gestos me proporcionar um prazer incalculável.

Enquanto sua língua me fazia uivar, sinto seus dedos deslizando pela minha barriga e ultrapassando a barreira do tecido, tocando-me tão intimamente, me fazendo gritar ao sentir seus dedos deslizando para meu interior.

Para minha infelicidade não demora nos "carinhos", vai deslizando seus lábios pela minha barriga, e levanta o tronco me encarando seu olhar de menino sapeca que fazia meu coração disparar.

Sem trocar nenhuma palavra suas mãos vão deslizando retirando minha calcinha tocando-me intimamente enquanto nossos olhos se encaravam intensamente e meus lábios iam soltando pequenos gemidos.

Chase: Vejo que "ela" sentiu muito a minha falta! Está toda molhadinha pra mim.

Céus. Esse homem ia me levar ao paraíso!

Sua cara sapeca me denunciava sua próxima ação. Suspirei em contra partida e ao sentir seus lábios e sua língua "trabalhando" arduamente em meu centro de prazer. Minhas mãos estacionadas sobre seu cabelo tentavam guiá-lo. Mas, não era necessário. Ele conhecia muito bem o caminho, e como aluno aplicado que era não demorou e uma onda de prazer tomou conta de mim. Uma intensidade de cores se formou. Foi necessário fechar meus olhos. Meu corpo inteiro tremia. Havia sido mais intenso que as outras vezes que havíamos praticado. Afinal era diferente agora. Não éramos mais dois colegas de trabalho matando o desejo. Éramos duas pessoas se amando.

_**I wanna know what love is (I wanna know)**_

_**I want you to show me (And I feel you so much love)**_

_**I wanna feel what love is**_

_**And I know you can show me**_

Ele continuo ali. Até perceber que meu corpo havia diminuindo os espasmos e minha respiração começava a voltar à normalidade, meu peito ardia.

Sobe me dando pequenos beijos. Barriga, seios, até chegar aos lábios. Onde trocamos um ardente e profundo beijo.

Precisa dele em mim. Precisava disso como necessitava do ar para viver. Senti-lo em mim novamente para me dar a certeza que isso era certo. Que havia dado o maior dos passos. E que finalmente amaria e seria amada por alguém.

Enquanto trocávamos beijo fui lentamente deslizando minhas mãos até adentra na sua boxer tocando-o pela primeira vez. Senti-o crescer em contra partida. Começo uma sessão torturante de "carinhos" sentindo gemer contra meus lábios enquanto seu desejo por mim aumentava gradativamente.

Chase: Querida. Assim não vou agüentar tanto tempo.

Cameron: Preciso de você em mim.

Enquanto ele se livra da boxer pego uma camisinha na sua escrivaninha, seu local preferido para guardar os preservativos, entrego-o e em poucos segundos já estávamos devidamente protegidos.

Senti-lo em mim novamente foi algo mágico. Fez todo minhas dúvidas sumirem enquanto uma onda de calor ia tomando conta de cada poro do meu corpo. Enquanto movimentávamos freneticamente e trocávamos beijos ardentes ia me sentindo amada como nunca havia me sentido em toda a minha vida.

Pega no meu próprio jogo. Apaixonada! Era assim que me sentia enquanto começa os efeitos colaterais da proximidade, do orgasmo que começa a tomar conta do meu corpo. Já havia feito sexo com homens, mas nunca havia me sentido dessa forma. Nem das outras vezes que havia feito sexo com o Robert. Havia algo de diferente dessa vez. Finalmente estava fazendo amor. E por mais que digam que não há diferenças entre as duas formas, há e muitas.

Após o orgasmo intenso fiquei caída sobre seu peito. Enquanto ele alisava minhas costas.

Chase: Obrigado por me permitir te amar.

Cameron: Queria sentir o que era o amor. E você me mostrou. Quem tem que lhe agradecer aqui, só eu!

Chase: Um relacionamento é construído na simplicidade e na troca. É o dar e receber!

Cameron: Acho que começamos bem então. Principalmente no item, dar e receber.

Uma gargalhada é ecoada.

Chase: Pervertida!

Cameron: Hum. A pervertida aqui está pensando... Que tal um segundo round?

Chase: Tinha me esquecido o quanto é insaciável!

Cameron: Melhor se acostumar baby!

Chase: Está vendo alguém reclamando? Segundo round a caminho!!!!

Nunca me cansaria de amar e ser amada. Agora que havia entendido o significado da palavra amor, ao lado dele me tornaria uma pessoa melhor. Juntos vamos construir uma vida.

_**Oh, let's talk about love**_

**FIM**


End file.
